Burden Of Truth
by BatMoon
Summary: Flash has long crush on Batman, but he can not tell him about his true feelings, and it hangs on him a burden. But soon the Flash's life there is something to which he turns his full attention. So if Batman learns the truth?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: _

_In fact, I have long wanted to write a big story for Wally and Bruce and now finally happened! _ _ This AU and slash! __If__you do not like__slash,__please do not read__!__  
And one good friend of mine inspired me to it)) ^_^  
So, I'll lay it out here, if anyone will be interested to read it.  
I apologize in advance for any errors in the text, because I am not a genius in English and I do not love put quotes in the dialogue)) please forgive me for this))_

_P__/ S__Justice League__does not belong__to me __

_Listen to this song while reading)) it will create the necessary atmosphere:_

_ watch?v=Iry16qnr9fg_

**Chapter One: The Amulet of Arda.**

Rough warm hands gently stroking his face, trying not to miss anything. He really feels about the roughness of the skin, and it drives him crazy. Sure. It's a rare moment when these gently and carefully caressing his hands are in black leather gloves ...

He usually wears gloves too. Of bright scarlet spandex with gold zippers.  
He - Flash, he - superhero, dammit!  
But sometimes he wants to be just a man. Especially in such times as this. Even if the time - just a figment of his imagination. Yes, Wally is very rich imagination.

He always knew it. That's just sometimes it plays against.

Pad of your finger gently Batman spends his cheek. And Wally wants to groan out loud because of this simple gesture of his throws in the heat ...  
Yes, Wally is very rich imagination. Especially when he wants to.  
He could easily imagine Batman hands without gloves. All the more so once he was able to shake the hand of Bruce Wayne. Famous millionaire of Gotem, playboy and genius inventor at night to transform into a Dark Knight.

Yes, Wally is very rich imagination. Especially when he's in love.  
Strong muscular body pressed tightly to his own. He looks around sheepishly fingertips contour slightly parted lips, and eagerly catches Batman awaited kiss. Wet, hot, metallic taste of blood and rude, but a feeling of being ripped off the roof cracks on foreign weathered lips. This is real and correct kiss.

Yes, Wally is very rich imagination.

Groan is ready to break away from his lips, but a huge effort of will, he forces himself to swallow it.  
Thank God, in the meeting room is almost always a pleasant half-light to the eyes, and no one looks at him.  
Thank God, the Green Lantern and Red Arrow are so concerned with their own experiences, that to suddenly flushed face Wally they do not care.  
Thank God, the attention of Zatanna, Diana and Superman fully concentrated on Batman. Thank God, "Bats" cannot read his mind, but on the expense J'Onn Speedster not sure. Because now J'Onn's eyes glow yellow and Wally thinks too slowly unable to attract on help superspeed, when thoughts revolve only around Bruce. He wants to hold the imagination, savor it, for the first not time in a hurry. And hope that he thinks is not too loud, because he wants to keep his feelings secret.

When Wally realized that love with Batman?

Perhaps this was to blame his best friend - Richard Grayson, now known under the name of a superhero Nightwing, and maybe the reason for it and he was Batman, who only did what he always found fault with young Speedster.

Of course, Wally often come under the "hot hand" Batman on his own initiative, but who said that he was - an angel in flesh? Moreover, in the presence of Bruce Wally just not could not made stupid things. After all, sometimes it came out by itself, even if the Speedster did not want to implement their evil plans into reality. Of course, Wally has repeatedly tried to make a good impression on the cold billionaire, but all his attempts were reduced to zero, had only "bats" see him branded look.

Anyway, J'Onn lowered it down from heaven to earth, and now Wally is forced to listen to Batman, who is from the beginning of the meeting began to paint the team plan to rescue Hawkgirl and Green Arrow, who not long ago were captured by African shamans who practitioners of sacrifices and black magic.

Of course, Wally worried for Shayera and Green Archers no less strongly than John and Roy, but he could not do anything with yourself when Batman passed by. His body been sensitive to the slightest movement of a millionaire, but from the familiar aroma is undoubtedly very expensive perfume, which he enjoyed, dizzy. Wally knew the brand as well as your own name and address.

On the one hand, Wally regretted that J'Onn broke his dreams, on the other hand, he was glad that he managed not to wake up to the end of the lecture:

- In the end, we know that shamans hold the Hawkgirl and Green Arrow under the control of black magic, which means that both of them were subject to them. We also know that these two shamans and subordinate to them a tribe of savages, numbering about a hundred and fifty people. Still, an ancient talisman of Arda is stored in an underground labyrinth, which can be reached only by destroying shamans ...

Batman stops, moves away from the glowing pale blue holographic display with a map of the underground labyrinth of, goes around a round table and takes his place next to Superman, who raises questioning eyebrow.  
Wally dreamily watching his movements, recalls both Batman behaves in combat, as easily and smoothly moves to train the body ... "Destroy shamans? .. Bat crazy? "- Suddenly something clicked in his head, and he falls to the fluffy clouds dreams directly to the hard chair in the meeting room.

- Destroyed? - Asks obviously confused Diana and Wally sigh of relief. He asked the same question Bats - in a flash would have earned a reprimand. Bruce and so thinks about it worse.  
- But, Bruce, you know, we do not kill their enemies, - continues the Amazon Princess.

Wally displeased grimaces hearing Batman's real name from the lips of Diana, but is now more important: League really will not kill the villains. Even, if it is the most notorious criminals, in which the electric chair crying. Because the murder - a fine line, skipping any hero that automatically becomes the same villain. If not worse. Or cruel tyrant justice, like the lords of the "Better world".

- Do not destroy them physically, - gently corrects her Zatanna. - Batman meant to block their ability to witchcraft or rather to shamanism. We'll do that with J'Onn.

Martian nods in agreement and Bruce faintly grins:

- Thank you, Zatanna. I guess now all aware of the fact that each of you should be doing. We can only get there and back to business.

- Excellent, - Superman first lifted from the table and puts a calming hand on his shoulder, John, who all spent time meeting with a completely straight face. – I and Diana will undertake HawkGirl and Green Arrow. J'Onn and Zatanna are busy mental and magical attack shamans. Red Arrow and Green Lantern will take the savages ...

- There's a hundred and fifty wild humans, - notes Roy, mentally counting the small number of arrows filled with tranquilizers in his own quiver. - I did not have enough for all sleeping pills!

- It you do not need it, - for the first time John says something, his voice angry bad notes, - To whom not enough tranquilizers to use force.

Roy nodded and hurried to the teleport goes after Green Lantern, Superman, Diana and J'Onn about anything without asking. Wally envies him at this point: unlike him Roy clearly knows part of his job.

But, what the hell is he doing? Well, Wally all the details had to consider the map of the underground maze, even before Bats as it shuts off, and so can be said without hesitation after which the main tunnel will turn, but what is his job, he could not remember.

And why Superman did not say anything about his job, when says the results? Just forgot? Or BoyScout deeply spit remembers Wally something or not. Offensively. Why the team always ignores it during missions?  
And he said to Roy that everything is wonderful treat him, listen to him, are considered equal. Well, is not that he lied. In his dreams, all was well. The league was his family, and not the team tough and stingy on the emotions of superheroes ... But in reality, except that Shayera and John refer to him as a family member. And he loves them the same way - as a family and closest people. So his parents and uncle, who have lost too early ...

But in fact, even they know virtually nothing about him. Wally - is silly jokes and frivolous behavior. They perceive as completely frivolous Flash's immature guy who is only interested in entertainment, food, and flirting with beautiful girls. How do sometimes want to tell you what it is actually quite the opposite, that in fact…

At this Wally sniffles and looks like an angry gesture with his cheeks unbidden tears. He is so self-absorbed not to notice the gaze of Bruce, who closely watches him standing in the shadows of the room.

- Flash, take, - Zatanna suddenly interrupts the gloomy thoughts Wally, holding out a travel bag khaki. In this they are usually first-aid kit, food and all kinds of artifacts. After all, no one had thought to add pockets in heroic costumes. Miracle Belt Batman does not count. - Put here the amulet.

Wally on the machine hangs a bag over his shoulder, smiled weakly sorceress. Before it finally reaches the essence of his job. But where exactly is the amulet?

He begins to frantically recall map underground labyrinth.

- You have to give the amulet Arda Zatanna intact, - Wally starts, suddenly realizing that Bruce is now very close and almost whispering in his ear. Batman warm breath scorches his tender skin better than laser beams of Superman and Wally wants forever been lost in this moment. Not care at all, rush into the arms of Bruce ...

- Remember. On this mission, there should be no misfires, - coldly and calmly continues Dark Knight and Zatanna warns:  
- It's time.

_**Either way it**____**was the first**____**chapter) Thank you for**____**your attention ^_^**_

_**Reviews and**____**comments are welcome! **__**^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** thank you all for the comments and add's to favorites! Special thanks to the **Memoirs of a Lunatic** and welcome to the second Chapter of this history!

**Chapter two: Mission impossible.**

Oh, wow cave!

No, of course, Wally had seen the incredible size of the cave, but this is truly bigest! That there is only one main entrance, where they all are now, waiting for new instructions from Batman, who, having found close to the manhole in the cave of a fragment of a high enough stalagmite, is conveniently located on it, squatting down and looking at the future place of operation.

Wally well sees it a little bent figure, contained only five huge torches that on the perimeter of the hall were nailed to the walls of the fat rusty chains, apparently, the local aboriginal people. Where did they get these same chain, Wally really didn't want to know.

Although Zatanna said that these torches - just a magical illusion, as well as some of the halls of the cave, and even underground maze.

However, the fire burning in flares, the most real. But whatever it was - an illusion or present the coverage of these shamans definitely do not like to sit in the dark. And Wally fully shares their views.

Another would. He did not smile stumble at full speed on some crack in the floor or stepped on a sharp piece of some stalactite or stalagmite, which abound here. «What are they, by the way, are different from each other?.. That's it, what? Damn, just remember that and forgot again! Oh, this is the fastest in the world of intelligence!».

However, Zatanna just informed them that the torches have throughout the cavern, and then, accidents in complete darkness disappear.

Red-orange glow of the flames unclear grow wander around the trained body of Bruce, making it more attractive for Wally. Secretly watching him from the corner, quietly, he rejoices that is not currently runs on any tunnel for the amulet. In the end, he has enough time for it to stretch the pleasure longer, as Bruce not without the help of Zatanna and Superman calculates the location of possible pitfalls. But they are possible. However, Wally there is to them no matter: he closely monitors the hand of Batman, which he craned forward, showing Roy on a shifting pattern, which formed the cracks in the floor. It seems that trap it was there, but he is not looking at it. He looks at a well-defined form of muscles strong hands of Bruce and represents, as strokes her relief biceps, as kisses his hand and the tip of each finger. He is, as Batman an imperious arm round his waist and he whispers something soft. And this is so not like Bruce. More precisely on Batman, which, as is known rather arrogant, buying on the emotions of a bat...

By the way about bats. They are everywhere, or rather, right above him: hang upside down, safe gripping claws in solid rock under the arches of the cave, uneasily, rustle of wings and squeak, and some even fly around Batman.

Ha-ha, it seems, they took him for his congener, but them obviously did not like the presence of other people, although they are no noise, no notice bats and even do not move, for fear of once again even breathe. But Wally can't not nervous. He knows that the bats on the ceiling over a hundred different species, he knows that they won't turn into Dracula (in fact this is all silly superstition), but vampire bats really exist.

They do not turn into Dracula, but they have a small characteristic to their fangs, which cut the skin of the victim, and then lap it up blood from the shallow wounds. They can not only fly, but also to crawl along the ground, creeping to the defenseless victim (as a rule, the sleeping animals), they also are able to feel the blood at a considerable distance, and their subfamily has three insidious kind.

How did he know all this? Thanks to the love Batman Wally read almost all of the scientific literature about bats, and can now be proud of the fact that knows all about them. He even to the forthcoming day of the birth of Bruce own hands built the plush pillow in the form of a bat... but he really does not want to know that in this cave, can be vampire bats. It is them who he is afraid, but wouldn't admit to it or Batman, or whatever it was. And if Roy is now off, and he really was going to do it, then...

Hmm, these bats... Wally lifts her head up allowing himself to forget for some time about Bruce and Roy. The bats is really great to weigh on him, and not only because among them is just vampires. And even not because of a couple of especially curious animals are already flying around him, because it is worth to remember everything he knows about the bats, he will find this logical explanation: the normal temperature his of the body due to its super rapid metabolism is much higher than that of the rest of the people in this cave, and vampire bats especially sensitive to warm-blooded creatures. So even guess it is not worth the vampires of the mouse or not, since have come to Wally, then, exactly they are.

But now he will not pay attention to them, although maybe should ask of Zatanna real are these bats or as a Mirage, as torches? And in vain he is afraid of. However, his mind is not so much the bats themselves, as a sudden silence, in which could heard as swarm of pulling the bow-string. And these Chiroptera species! Wally think or their eyes suddenly flickered ominously, like a hundred embers? As if the Red Arrow gave the signal not only for the heroes of the...

Signal... exactly. You need to warn the others. Irritably brushing aside one of the bats, Wally wants to vocalize John their fears, when suddenly the Red Archer shoots, and then suddenly jumps to the side, almost edging all the body in the wall. Because with the ceiling of the cave immediately fell down, no, not stalactites, which as if nothing had happened stayed in her accustomed place, and thousands of miniature double-edged blades, one of which still hurt his shoulder Flash, before he has time to follow the example of the swarm. The Speedster automatically holds the wounded hand, grimly thankful that found a good asylum - shallow niche in the wall, where well seen almost the entire audience.

Heart beats so fast, even for The Fastest Man on the planet, until Wally anxiously watching for the Green Lantern, which skillfully attack as many blades green shield-umbrella. The same shield John covers the other heroes, who are trying to penetrate into the other room, after Superman the disappeared there.

Wally wants to get out of their temporary shelter, but may not: bats, sensing blood in the water, surrounded the young hero like a wall. Yes and while he watched John and Roy, Batman disappeared from his field of view, however, as the Red Arrow. It seems that he does not need anyone. After all, none of his teammates did not pay attention to the fact that he was in captivity in bats. Yes not simple, as the vampires. Suddenly being a prisoner of the blood-thirsty bats, Wally with horror understands that may not use the SuperSpeed, because trite can't move from the spot: the red eyes of animals like being hypnotized him, making him look up at their murderous muzzle.

And yet he tries to move his hand to scare off of bats from the wound, which has not had time to heal. But this attempt is not successful. He cries, when one of the bats biting him the finger, and then feels like someone has sharply pulling him by the arm, pulling out of the captivity, and unceremoniously lays on his shoulder, as if he sack of potatoes. Wally wants to be indignant, because he may well go himself, but the familiar hand in a black leather glove, roughly clamps his mouth.

Bruce...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: **

Hello everyone! This is me again and my fan fiction for Wally/Bruce (ha-ha, these two don't leave me any day or night, and to be honest I am glad that they are doing it) Hmm, it seems this Chapter came out a bit long, but I hope you will like it! In the end, she really like me)) enjoy reading all those who will read it and please do not forget about the reviews!

**Chapter three: Mission impossible 2.**

Wally wants to be indignant, because he may well go himself, but the palm of the hand in a black glove, safe clamps his mouth.

Bruce... or rather Batman. He always comes to help, whether you want it or not, he is always watching you, even if you're a pain in the ass.

Wally does not feel comfortable, more like, it unceremoniously thrown over one shoulder knight Готэма! But the Flash doesn't matter all of this, because now Bats cares about it, on its own, but cares.

May be, Bats still loves him? At least a little bit? As part of a team? And while they run to the next room, skirting the endless stalagmites, sticking out like a sharp metal spikes from the floor of the cave, at the same time trying to beat off the attack too aggressive bats, Wally want to believe in it.

Of course, he can run by itself, but whether it is necessary to refuse such a nearly intimate proximity with Bruce? Of course no it is not a intimate, but for Wally and this is enough to, the blood rushed to he cheeks, and unexplained butterflies flit in the stomach.

However, certain particularly Intrusive bats don't care on the romance. They thirst for blood Speedster and therefore, them not stop nor mad race, nor sudden movements Batman, when he jumps over the next obstacle, throws batarang. Wally does not see the targets, of which bounces Bruce, the only thing that gets in his field of vision: a hole in the cave and the edge of the black cloak of Batman.

Wally think or he hears a scrabbling too close? And this noise is not like on the usual rustle of bats, which, by the way, hurried away, barely catching the uncertain sound. Batman, it seems, also heard him, because he suddenly stopped abruptly, muttering something like: «the Lizard...».

Lizard?! God, this alone is not enough! And they almost made it to the second hall... These shamans have imagination much richer than that of Steven Spielberg! Wondering what to expect next?

If the Bats guessed release his, he could have easily deliver them to the place of destination, and, may be, they do not have to deal with this Lizard, but, it seems, Bats and has no intention to let go him. However, Speedster still feels dizzy and strange weakness throughout the body, apparently this is the effects of the bite of the winged vampire, and he could not be sure that will be able to fulfill its part of the plan. But all this pales into insignificance when he feels palms of Bruce on his buttocks... And this is for what?

- Bats, - he timidly begins, but Bruce only tightened grip his buttocks and does not let him finish:

- Quiet!

Confused and surprised at the behavior of the Dark Knight Flash obediently shut up and ceases to fidget on his shoulder, but all of a sudden attention Speedster attracted by two bright green lights, dramatically erupted in the mysterious darkness of the cave somewhere near with the largest fragment of the stalagmite just a few steps away from them.

Wally wants to warn about it the Bruce, but understands that for some reason could not utter a word. Well, right before his eyes of this poor piece of the stalagmite becomes stone medley, which at the same moment sweeps the long tail slowly crawls of the fissures in the wall of the huge reptile, similar to a hybrid of the two most ferocious predators of the planet - the Indonesian monitor lizard and the African alligator.

But before Speedster time to think about this idea to the end, Batman throws in a lizard smoke bombs (Wally will know it by the characteristic sound, because he's so much time watching the Bats is controlled with its own arsenal) and sharply leaps forward, giving reptiles chance viciously лязгнуть the jaw in front of the nose of the Flash.

A sigh of relief fell from the lips of - the lizards defeated, at least one. What became of the other, Flash not really want to know. Bats vanished, but as soon as Batman wants to go out in the second room - the sound of explosion. It seems that someone from the team activated traps. But Bruce as if does not notice the fire, the smoke and the rocks fragments, comes in quietly in the other room.

- Batman, Flash, both of you, right?

Speedster blushes, barely catching in the quiet voice of Superman note of mild surprise. On the one hand be the prisoner of the Dark Knight is very nice, with another - the honor of Wally is in a very unenviable position, because now them watching the whole team , because according to the plan Batman they all were to meet in the second hall, once activated traps. Wally can't see the faces of his teammates, but he could easily imagine them, because palms of Bruce is still lying on his buttocks...

Oh, and just about Bruce thinks? Why does not release him? Frankly speaking, hang down your head while in the half-bent position on the hard shoulder extremely uncomfortable, and in addition his legs are not accustomed to the long period and besides his legs are not used to long inactivity much numb. But when Bats considered with his feelings?

- Bats, can you let me go already? I can't talk with Supes so!

But his as always ignore.

- We had a small delay, but now all is well. What is with these people?

Batman still puts Wally on the floor, but stiff legs decide to substitute the Speedster, and he almost falls, but someone immediately adds his shoulder.

- They're just sleeping, - that someone is Red Arrow, he responds to the question Batman, but looking at suddenly pale and прикрывшего eyes Speedster, - I shot them tranquilizers, as we agreed.

- Well. Superman, what with the traps?

- There were two.

While Batman continues ask the others, Red Arrow anxiously watching Wally, which pales with the same speed that and running around, and it seems that just about fainted.

- Flash, are you okay? – quietly asked Roy, and then feels like Wally in response timidly squeezes his hand.

- Yes, just give me a minute, okay?

Roy doesn't believe it, because Batman is not just so pulled Wally on his shoulder? But he no longer ask questions, just hugs friend for shoulders, while others do not look.

However, Roy, be sure to ask an old friend later. Because for now is much important mission and his mentor, who is still in the captivity of these savages. Red Arrow frowns and tight squeezes other's arms. What it for the shamans, who were able to cheat of two strong heroes of the League?

- Hey, guys, I'm all still the one who must take the amulet?

Roy can't not smile - Flash even in such a situation there is a Flash. He produces Speedster from hands, and Wally immediately rushes to the others. Red Arrow seems to that he saw in the red blurred intended him a tentative smile.

- You're still the one who constantly vlipaet in trouble, and exposes the command unnecessary risk, - hissed through his teeth Batman and sharply turns to Wally, who, not expecting such a turn of events, recoils, and awkwardly hiding behind the broad back of the Green Lantern, staring at the Dark Knight perfectly round eyes because of shoulders of John.

- Great Gera, - says Diana, - Batman, we're not on the Watch Tower, and leave a Flash alone! Zatanna?

After the words of Diana from behind the Green Lantern there is a loud sigh of relief, but its owner is still hiding there - Roy can only see a little red tip of the nose Wally. And this is so damn cute! Damn...

Archer wants to smile, like all other members of the team, but can't, because he needs to keep the brand in front of Batman, the only person who doesn't smile, and drills John is very discontented look.

In the end, Roy, as beloved Nightwing, must correspond to the clan of the family, into which is going to enter. However, Bruce quite calmly accepted them with Dick connection, but how accept it Wally, whom he had not seen for several years?.. That's actually for the sake of which he became involved in this mission, with great difficulty, отговорив Black Canary to participate in it.

It turns out the salvation of the Green Arrows for him just an excuse? No, this is not quite so. He really feels some attachment to the Ollie, but he just needed to talk with Flash tete-a-tete. The more that the Dinah had approved his plan. So that Roy may not torment himself with remorse, and watch the Wally and Bruce, and if Dinah right... well, it will be interesting.

- Come on boy, be serious!

Hiding behind John, Wally desperately praying that he has not ceased to defend him until the Bruce is not cool, but seems that is this a bad idea. On the harsh voice of the John Speedster realized that it would be for him to stop that stupid idea, but he can't. He literally skin feels very stern look Batman and sees a hard faces of the J'Onn and Superman, who look at him with the same deadly calm. With shame Flash wants to sink through the ground, because there is also Roy, which he had not so long ago hanging noodles on the ears at the expense his warm relations with the team.

God, and as soon as he came up with this stupid idea? After all Roy said unto him, what is often meets with Nightwing, which means that he knows how to really treat him League. Besides, the Wally absolutely cannot lie. But then he did not think at all about the consequences, and now not even dare to look in eyes of Roy - the sad but truth to the face. And bats... Hell, he is really afraid of them, and even anger Bruce, who discussing something with Затанной, departs on the second plan. But how to make so that Bruce didn't kill him? Because he failed the mission from the very beginning?..

Wally launches a heavy sigh, and a map of the underground labyrinth suddenly POPs up in front of his mind.

- Hey, Bats kill me! - with a grim chuckle he says, is in the details remembering the shortest way to the room with the amulet, and then suddenly hugs Green Lantern by the shoulders. But John still standing like a statue, his hands folded on his chest, and gloomily staring at the floor. He seemed not to notice the desperate attempts to Wally cheer him up. And Wally knows that Stewart at this moment only thinks about Shayera, but all the same he was a little hurt by the fact that the best friend is practically not paying him any attention for a week now, since the Hawkgirl was gone. And, nevertheless, he gives John his warmth, his smile, his arms. In the end, the Flash doesn't was Flash, if not able to get along with people.

- Before I kill you, - without a hint of a joke in his voice cold John says, and a sharp movement of the body clears the hands of a young Racer from the shoulders. Wally frightened jumps away from the Green Lantern, staring in shock at his bright emerald eyes, burning wild hatred. What the hell is that with John?! He said something wrong?

- Er, don't know what's come over you, John, but when you come to yourself I... actually, I'm for amulet!

And with these words he rushes at full speed in the third room, bumped the edge of the cloak of Batman, which cursing, immediately followed him, giving the signal to each other.

- Flash, what the hell are you doing?

Wally hear the harsh voice of Bruce in the dynamics of the earpiece, but ignores it, dangerous balancing on the edge of the cliff.


End file.
